Of Daggers and Darkness
by xTimexTurnerx
Summary: My imagining of S5, picking up from the S4 finale. Captain Swan focus, but action and adventure driven.


**A/N: Hello! This picks up where S4 left off, and is my idea of what could happen, based on spoilers (IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THEM STOP READING NOW) of Killian trying to summon Emma. It started as a one shot, but as I wrote it, it started to feel very multi-chaptery. I may just make a collection of one shots of moments I want to see in S5 and post them in this story or continue with this, I haven't decided yet. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Killian had never heard anything quite so loud as the metal dagger he knew bore Emma Swan's name falling against the cool pavement. For a brief moment, no one moved. No one dared try to reach for the blade because that would make Emma's disappearance real and the situation permanent.

She was gone. Moments after she finally admitted her true feelings for Killian, she was just _gone_. He didn't get to say it back. Killian's throat thickened and he could feel the wetness prickling behind his eyes. He had known since the first time she kissed him he loved her, but had always waited for her to set the pace of their relationship. With all of the pain and suffering in her past, he knew patience was the key to being a successful part of Emma's life. She had to let him in her walls on her own time. But he had hungered for her to say those three words to him, had wanted it desperately. He never pictured it would happen like this. He pictured a romantic evening, a thrilling victory, or a quiet simple moment tucked away together, never a heart wrenching farewell.

But he should know by now, villains didn't get happy endings. He had lived off borrowed happiness for too long, and now he had to pay the price.

No one noticed as Henry approached the group. "Where's my mom?" He asked slowly, taking in everyone's stricken expressions.

"She sacrificed herself for me," Regina's eyes were still fixed on the spot where Emma was consumed, and her voice sounded small. Robin moved to put his arms around her shoulders.

"She sacrificed herself for all of us," Mary Margaret corrected gently.

"Without a vessel the darkness would have devoured the entire town," David added.

"So that's it then?" Killian asked, his voice shaking with barely consumed rage. "We stand here remarking on what a triumph Emma's sacrifice was?"

David moved forward. "Of course that's not it. We need a plan."

"A plan to get her back," Henry smiled.

Only Henry's grin eased the tension in Killian's body, "Aye."

"We should start with trying to summon her," Regina said, her temporary stupor faded. Her idea, of course, had passed through almost everyone's mind.

"Henry, maybe you should come with me," Mary Margaret suggested.

"That's not going to work," Henry said quickly. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm the author, and I'm staying here."

"Henry, your mother could come back quite different," Robin reasoned.

"Or not at all," Regina said. Killian glared at her. "She could be in a different realm," Regina quickly added.

"She could be dangerous," Robin said carefully, addressing the uncomfortable possibility.

"She's the savior! She's full of light magic and she would never hurt me!" Henry huffed. He lunged for the dagger.

Killian stepped in front of the lad, resting his hand the curve of his hook on Henry's shoulders. "You're right Henry, Emma would never hurt you. But right now, she's also the Dark One." Robin stood protectively in front of Regina and even David moved closer to his wife. Killian set his jaw, "I'll summon her." Henry nodded.

Before Killian could take a step, Robin gripped Killian's shoulders. "Think about it, mate. She just took on the darkness—Emma's going to be confused and out of control. She could hurt her family, she could hurt you. She would never forgive herself."

Killian felt his anger rising and seething beneath the surface, the pain of Emma's disappearance and her goodbye churning the old darkness in his veins. "Get out of my way." Killian barked, his voice belonging to the pirate he used to be. Robin backed away with his hands up. The others stood perfectly still; no one moved to stop Killian's advance.

He reached for the dagger and grit his teeth to keep from wincing. How long had he dreamed of clutching this cursed blade in his hand? How many decades had he chased this insipid object? And now here he was, dagger in hand, with Emma Swan tethered to it. The dark irony was not lost on him. Fate was a cruel mistress.

He had to remind himself the woman who may appear is not Emma. Not _his_ Emma. It would be the Dark One, and he couldn't act rashly if and when she rematerialized.

Killian squared his shoulders and brandished the blade in front of him like a shield. "Dark One, with this dagger, I command thee, return!" Nothing happened.

Killian looked around wildly, desperation sinking in. "Dark One, APPEAR!"

He stayed with the knife held aloft until David came forward and gently placed his hand on Killian's elbow. "Killian, I don't think it will work," he said, an old sadness creeping into his voice as he, once again, had his daughter taken away from him and his family ripped apart. Killian finally lowered his arm.

"Why?" Henry asked, sounding as impatient and Killian felt.

"She's most likely in another realm. The curse of the Dark One is old magic, and to my knowledge has never been untethered since its creation. It probably brought Emma to its origin." Regina offered, trying to make sense of Emma's absence.

"Where's the origin of the Darkness?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know where, but the Apprentice said we needed to find the Sorcerer. He is the only one with the power to take the darkness out of Emma." Killian supplied, his mind clearing enough to remember the brief talk with the old man.

"Who's the Sorcerer?" David asked.

"Merlin," Henry quipped. "The Apprentice told me, mom and Killian before he fell unconscious."

"That he did," Killian confirmed. Regina's eyes darkened.

"What is it?" Robin asked, rubbing her arm.

"After my mother betrayed Rumpelstiltskin, she trained with Merlin."

"But the Sorcerer wields light magic," David said confused.

Regina glared at him. "He wanted to change my mother's path. He tried to save her from being totally consumed by darkness. He clearly failed."

"Where is the bloody magician?" Killian asked, not caring about past alliances, only concerned with Emma's current location.

"Camelot," Henry said. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "Everyone knows the story of King Arthur and the round table. That's where Merlin is in all the stories."

"So we're going to Camelot?" David asked.

"No," Regina said firmly. " _I'm_ going to Camelot. Emma consumed the darkness for the town, but it should have been me."

"You're daft if you think I'm staying behind," Killian countered immediately. Regina regarded him with a raised brow, but nodded in acceptance.

"She's my mom; I'm coming." Henry said stubbornly. Mary Margaret looked like she wanted to intervene, but kept her mouth closed at the feeling of David's arm tightening. "We will find her," he said stoically. "Together."

"I'll gather the Merry Men," Robin said.

Regina's eyes looked pained. "Robin, you have Rolland. And someone needs to keep track of Zelena and her… progress," she said the last word with unmistakable distaste.

"And someone needs to stay with Neal," David said to his wife.

"I'm a tracker!" Mary Margaret said angrily.

"A tracker that's still breast feeding," David reminded her gently.

Mary Margaret looked furious. "So I'm supposed to choose between my two children?"

"I will bring her back to us. I will find her, it's what our family does." David soothed, tracing circles on her back.

"We need a way to get there first," Killian reminded them. "What realm is this Camelot in?"

"The Enchanted Forest," Mary Margaret answered immediately. "Our friend Lancelot was banished from the Kingdom and sought refuge in ours."

"Brilliant," Killian muttered. "Another camping trip to the Enchanted Forest."

David frowned, "It's for Emma."

"Last time I was there, I died. You can't blame me for a lack of enthusiasm, mate. But of course, I would go to the ends of any realm for Emma. Surely I've proved that." David looked slightly abashed, still feeling guilty for murdering him in the parallel world.

"We need to talk to the Apprentice, get him awake so we can learn as much information as possible about Merlin," Regina said.

Killian still clutched the blade limply at his side. "What about the dagger?" Robin asked, eyeing it wearily.

"You should have it," David said to Killian, clapping him on the back. "Hold onto it. Protect her."

David had always been stern when it came to the relationship between the pirate and his daughter, but clearly her confession had cemented Killian's importance. "Aye," Killian nodded solemnly, tucking the knife into his jacket pocket.

"Regina and I can go see the Apprentice, I don't want the dagger near him. I don't trust him yet," David said, falling into his natural leadership role.

"I'll still gather the Merry Men and see if any are willing to accompany you on your journey. Having extra protection will set my mind at ease," Robin said to Regina, she smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"I'll check on Mr. Gold and if he's awake he might know something," Henry said.

"I'll go to the library and read up on this King Arthur, it seems I have some catching up to do. I'll learn all I can," Killian vowed.

"It's closed, you should get the keys from Belle." David said.

"I don't need them." Killian said. "Pirate," he grinned, and remarkably David smiled back.

"I'll pick up Neal. Let's meet at the loft in an hour," Mary Margaret said.

Everyone nodded and headed in their separate directions, feeling much better that there was a developing plan to retrieve Emma.

Realms away, Emma Swan awoke with a start, covered in cool sweat. The ground beneath her was spongy and smelled like damp earth. And as she opened her eyes to regain consciousness, she became more aware of the darkness threading through her veins and the burning fire it left trying to consume her light. The pain was unbearable, and the second she could feel her throat she let out a harrowing scream that echoed among the trees, making creatures flee from their homes and try to get as far away as possible.


End file.
